Love gives, Love Takes
by shagalecki
Summary: What if everyone fell in love with you? What if you couldn't go anywhere without being followed by love sick girls? Oh and a brother. What if you were named Dean Winchester? Hunt gone wrong, Deans finds himself irresistable, for the worse No wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. I'm not sure when this is set, could be season 1, 2 or 3, whatever suits you. I got this idea from my friend Hannah, Mum's dream and i though it may be a cool fanfiction, although its probably been done before. Anyways, Reviews are welcome, tell me how i did or just bitch slap with words, i don't mind, anything to help me improve. Anyways, at the moment i have the worst writers block ever so any suggestion on what could happen are more than welcome. Even if you don't think your idea is good enough i still wanna hear it! Thanks xx**

**I unfortunately don't own supernatural or the gorgeous Sam and Dean, all credit to the genius Eric Kripke and the boys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, this thing, what's it called again?" Dean took his eyes off the dark, long stretch of road his beloved impala was speeding down, so he could take a glance at his geek boy brother who was currently buried in a pile of printed off documents, their dads journal and Sam's own personal notes.

"A Subsue-" Sam started, looking through the many papers he held in his lap.

"What is that a sandwich?"

"An evil witch actually. The legend goes, she can change her appearance pretty easy, and her most popular choice is a beautiful, young woman, who – get this- hangs around couples and by using her looks, attracts the man away from his girlfriend and then punishes the boyfriend for being unfaithful because he was 'guided off the path of love' and she punishes him by casting a spell on him of course, which usually ends up with the guy dead within 48 hours"

"Wait, wait, wait. So, this hot, voodoo babe drags dudes away from their chicks and then lays some evil mojo on them because they followed her?"

"Pretty much"

"Well, that makes sense..." Dean said, his words dripping with sarcasm "You say that we can kill this bitch with fire? Well, didn't you also say she's been around since the 1600's, how come she wasn't like burnt on a stake or summin"

"According to Dads journal a Subsue is a very clever witch and their spells don't tend to kick in until sun up, giving her time to get away"

"What so she just dooms the guys and then goes her merry way?"

"Nope, she does actually come back after the deed is done, she finds her victims body and pulls his heart out from his chest"

"His heart? What for?" Dean pulled a grossed out face and looked over to Sam in disgust, Sam turned his head to peer at Dean and couldn't help but grin at Deans expression.

"To eat"

"Ergh, thats freaking disgusting, I hate witches!"

The two brothers whizzed down the dark, out back road of some small, haunted town in America, which was just another day on the job for them. The Impala drove the boys to their destination along to the beat of AC/DC's all time hits. After about half an hour more of driving the classic pulled up to a creepy looking, abandoned mansion where the Subsue was spotted last and as Subsue's tended to stick around in the same place until they had a reason to leave, it was most likely that she was still there.

"Huh, think we should call Scooby and the gang?" Dean joked whilst opening the door to his trunk and revealing the arsenal hidden in the secret compartment. Dean pulled out two flare guns, one of which he handed to Sam, and his treasured lighter and a can of something dangerously flammable, which was perfect for the job. "Burn, Witch, Burn"

The boys made their way into the house and begun to carefully tip toe around the rotting floor boards as quietly as they could, straining their ears to hear the slightest movement. After Sam and Dean checked the ground floor was definitely clear, they both nodded their heads at eachother to confirm that the next place to look was upstairs. Sam gingerly stepped on to the creaky step as it let out a squeak that ran through the eerie house. They paused. It was a bit dark to see, but the freaks came out at night and that was just the way it was, cobwebs surrounded the dusty house and graffiti from the local kids covered the walls, but that was it, no Subsue. Sam took another step carefully, this action also consequented in another creak to squeak out, but even louder this time.

"I wasn't expecting guest tonight" A velvet, female voice rang out behind them, both men turned on their heels to face the way they had entered the haunted mansion. The sight they saw would have any other man drooling but both boys had seen too much to separate this witch from any other supernatural thing they had hunted. It was true she was beautiful, not even they could deny that. Her skin was pale and flaw less, surrounded by long, blond flowing hair which moved in unison to her dark red flowing dress which complimented her breasts and curves. Her lips were rosy red and full, in complete proportion to her heart shaped, glowing face, but all this could easily been forgotten by just one look in her big, gleaming green eyes, framed by thick, long, black eyelashes.

"Hunters? Cute." She leaned against the door frame close to her and opened her mouth slightly to show dazzling white teeth as she pushed her breasts out and lifted her dress up slightly.

"Sam, get me a bucket." Dean walked forwards, a mischievous grin stretching over his handsome face "This ancient whore is making me sick"

"Oooh, treat them mean keep them keen" She smiled, standing up straight again "You know, I've heard some things in my time, but I must say, that is a new one"

"Well, surprise" Dean coolly said as he pulled out a flare gun from his pocket and aimed it at the Subsue, but what was coming next he didn't expect. Before Dean could think he was flying through the air, only to come crashing in to the wall that was on the right of him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, he took a step forward to help his brother but then he was flung similarly by some strong force in to a wadrobe. A searing pain shot through Sams head as it connected with the corner of the furniture, the pounding got too much and the room started spinning, he could feel a darkness surrounding him, he wanted to fight it but the pain was too much and he knew the darkness would make it go away, so he let him self drown in it.

"Sam! Sammy!!" Dean was now back on his feet, he could see the lanky, limp figure of his brother on the other side of the room. "You bitch!" Dean picked up his flare gun off the floor and pointed it towards the Subsue whose was laughing manically, her eyes glowing a vicious purple colour. Without hesitation Dean shot a flare missile at the witch but only to be taken back as she teleported her self from one side of the room to the other. "Son of a-"

"You really think two simple hunters can out smart me?" She cackled. Dean was about to fire another missile when a strong wind rushed through the mansion, blowing cobwebs and dust in Deans direction. This was not a good sign. A purple colour, matching the witches eyes was now glowing from her whole figure as a chant of latin words escaped her soft lips. Covering his eyes with his hands from the blinding light Dean crawled onto the floor in to a place where the witches force wasn't so overwhelming. Then everything was quiet. The Subsue was gone.

Dean carefully opened one eye to notice the house was empty. He slowly set his hands down and picked up his gun looking around for any sign of the witch. But, nothing seemed to be there.

"Perfect!" Dean hissed, he stood up and looked around the room to see his tall, little brother unconscious on the floor, blood matting his shaggy hair. "Sammy!" He rushed over to his sibling and pulled him up into a sitting position and crouched down in front of him. Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Hey Sammy, you okay man?" Dean brushed back his brother bangs to see a large cut on Sam's forehead, Dean sighed in relief, some Tylenol and a few stitches later and his brother would be fine.

"What- What happened?" Sam voice slurred slightly as he started to adjust to his conscious state.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Sammy?" Dean said lifting his hand and stretching out three fingers.

"What?"

"Gotta check if you've got concussion.."

"Dean, I'm fine, my head just hurts a little"

"Sam"

"Three, now will you tell me what happened?"

"She got away" Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face and looking at the floor.

"What?! What happened?"

"What happened was that we totally underestimated her! Damn bitch escaped."

"How?"

"She said some freaking latin spell and then there was this bright light and she was gone"

"You don't think...?"

"Think what?"

"She put a spell on you?"

"What? No!...I don't know.."

"Well, I guess we won't know until sun up"

"Great, can we go please?"

* * *

**Hope that was ok, there is a chapter two!**

**Reviews or suggestions will be much loved, thanks xx**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, this is chapter two already, i need help on what to do next, what else can happen to Dean that will be funny, so Reviews and suggestions would be awesome! Quicker i get ideas in, quicker there will be a chapter 3. And if this story sucks also lemme know lol Oh and if its great too lol, Have fun reading.**

**I dont own supernatural!! The magnificent Eric Kripke does...**

* * *

Sunlight crept through Sam and Deans sailing themed motel room. It seeped over the pale blue walls decorated with pictures of tiny boats, it journeyed over the chipped, white paint on the cupboard doors, dirty fridge and small table for four in the kitchen, It carried on venturing towards the small, brown couch and crappy TV, and finally reached the boys bedroom, where it traveled up the two, boat shaped beds and finally fluttered across Deans muscular body and lingered on his eyelids, much to his annoyance.

A soft moan escaped Deans lips as he peered over at the bedside table where a digital clock told him it was 7.30 am. Much too early for Dean Winchester. Suddenly the event of last night replayed in his mind, he jumped out of bed and was over at the full length mirror before the bed sheets had even reached the floor. He let out a sigh of relief as the person reflected in the mirror was 100 Dean. So, he didn't look any different, and he didn't feel any different... then what? He wasn't cursed after all? He looked over to the other bed to notice that it was empty. Crap!

"Sam!" Dean called pulling on a t-shirt and wrenching open their bedroom door to walk in to a wall of smell. Breakfast? "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam's head popped around the corner of the kitchen door, he had a brilliant smile on his face. Dean slowly walked forwards. "I cooked you breakfast!" Sam said with glee as he moved to the door way. He was all cleaned and dressed and also wearing an apron decorated in more sailing boats and holding a spatula and a plate which had several bits of bacon on it, toast and two eggs.

"You what?"

"I cooked you breakfast!" Sam said as he put down Deans food, then he walked over to Dean who had the most puzzled look on his face and guided him towards the table and sat him down. "I made your favourite"

"Again, What?"

"What? Can't I do something nice for my big brother once in a while?"

"Well, yeah, you could buy me a few beers or get me a lap dance off a hot chick, but breakfast? Seriously Dude, lemme check you're head I think you might have concussion"

"Oh Dean! Your so funny!" Sam laughed, slapping Deans arm as he sat down on the chair across the table from Dean. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, just staring at his brother, with the same goofy smile on his face and dreamy eyes.

"Okay, Wierdy Mcweirdyson. Anyway, the Subsue.."

"Oh yeah! You feel any different?"

"Nope"

"Well you certainly don't look any different" Sam said grinning as he looked his brother up and down.

"Well, other than you everything seems normal. Maybe she cursed you."

"Nah, Subsues only curse the person they speak latin to, and as you were the only one really there to talk to it's most probably you, but we could give Bobby a call.."

"No, its okay" Dean looked down at his food. The bacon was probably weeks old and did he really trust anything that was cooked on that greasy hob? "How 'bout we go out for breakfast?"

"But I cooked you breakfast!"

"Yeah... exactly.. you sure you don't want me to check your head?"

"Dean, I said it was okay. Why won't you eat the breakfast I made you?"

"Dude, what the hell?"

"No, your right.. never mind.. lets go to the diner.." Sam looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers, Dean couldn't quite place the expression on his face.. was he.. hurt?

"Sam, I -"

"No. Your right. Go get ready, I'll be in the car" Sam sighed as he stretched his long legs, grabbed his coat and wallet then headed out the door.

"O...Kay then" Dean said to himself, then he got his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Sam and Dean walked up to the typical American Diner and then stepped through the door. As the bell rang to inform the staff of their presence every head in the Diner turned towards Dean, each lit up with a smile.

"Ok, that's definitely weird.." Dean muttered to Sam as he quickly walked to the empty table on the other side of the building, everyones heads turned as they carried on watching him, it was completely silent other than the few giggles which came some from girls, each one eyeing him up and down.

"Right, that bitch definitely did something or either the whole town is sick on love" Dean informed Sam as they took their seats opposite eachother.

"Hm, what?" Sam said, the same dreamy expression on his face.

"I said-"

"You know you have really pretty eyes Dean.."

"What -"

"Do you curl your eyelashes? I always wondered what takes you so long in the morning-"

"What? No! Sam what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can I take your order boys?" An attractive strawberry blond waitress interrupted them. She was slim, and beautiful. She held a cheeky grin whilst biting the end of her pen and staring at Dean.

"You can take anything you want, gorgeous" Dean said, flashing his wicked grin as he rested his arm on the top of his seat. He jumped as all the girls, and some guys, sighed or made some lovey comment.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Move it bitch!" An old, rather large waitress pushed the strawberry blond one out the way and began to lean over the table at Dean too..

"Sam! A little help?"

"He's mine bitch!" Sam said, glaring at the waitress with evil eyes.

"Sam, what the hell has gotten into you? You possessed?"

"What? I was helping you!"

"Sure... I'm gonna give Bobby a call" Dean stood up and walked out the diner whilst snapping open his phone and punching in Bobby's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby, its Dean"

"_Hey Dean, how are things?"_

"Weird"

"_Weird?"_

"Yeah, er, well we kinda need your help?"

"_What've you boys done this time?"_

"Well, were in Texas, Dallas and theres this Witch here, a Subsue-"

"_Ah crap.."_

"Yeah, we kinda underestimated her and I think she's cursed the whole town, every ones acting odd, even Sam is -"

"_Don't you mean she cursed you?"_

"What?"

"_Didn't you boys bother to look up what kinda witch you were dealing with?"_

"Er- Well- Sam looked up how to kill it...no.."

"_You pair of Idgits.. it's a love witch, so I'm guessing she got one over on you?"_

"Pretty much"

"_Ah dammit Dean! Subsue's make everyone in contact with her victim fall in love with them"_

"What so the whole town is in love with me?"

"_Yep.."_

"Well, thats not bad, some hot babes here and – oh god, Sam?"

"_Sounds like it"_

"Well, now what? I'm gonna get laid to death?"

"_Dean, what happens when people get their hearts broken?"_

"Er.."

"_They get violent!"_

"Crap..well how do we break it?"

"_Kill the Subsue"_

"Well how the hell am I suppose to that! She's probably gone into hiding and Sam's going to be too distracted to help. Bobby, can't you come down here and help us out?"

"_Well, don't look like I have a choice, does it?"_

"Thanks Bobby, we owe you one – wait, won't you -"

"_Do I look like a high school cheerleader, to you? I've got Hex bags, they should prevent this witch plaguing me"_

"And Sam?"

"_I'm not sure, but we can try"_

"Thanks Bobby, When can you get here?"

"_If I speed up, maybe under two hours"_

"Great, we're staying at the Merry Sailors Motel"

"_See ya' . And try and stay out of trouble until I get there!"_ The line went dead. Dean turned around only to fall flat on his ass as every face in the Diner was pressed up against the window watching him.

"Son of a..."

"I feel like freaking CJ surrounded by fan girls!" Dean said once he was back in his seat at the diner, trying to stay low as he self consciously looked around, all eyes were still on him.

"Whose CJ?" Sam asked, Dean had filled him in on what Bobby had said and was using all his force to drown his new feelings for his brother.

"You know, from Dawson Creek, the really good looking one? He did the help lines, slept with Audrey then went out with Jen..."

"You watch Dawson Creek?"

"never mind..." Dean sipped his black coffee "God I wish they'd stop staring"

Everyone was focused on him and everyone was drinking in his words, he could bet 100 that as soon as they got home they'd start watching Dawson Creek.

"That will be 5.75" Said a now brown haired waitress who was also slim and young. "You're gonna need to sign this cheque, handsome" She went to hand it to Dean but as she did she dropped her pencil. "Oh shoot! I dropped my pencil, do you mind getting that for me, sweetheart?"

"Er.. sure" Dean slid out from his seat and got up. He looked nervously at the waitress, he hated being the center of attention. Dean carefully bent down to pick the pencil up when a rupture of giggles echoed in the room.

"What?!" Dean panicked, his face burning red. He tried to twist and turn his body to see if he'd split his trousers. Sam's face was all scrunched up. "Sam! What the hell?!"

"Your ass..."

"What about it"

"It's... It's... Please don't make me say it Dean"

"Its cute!" Said the waitress making him jump as he groped.

"Woah there!"

"Oooh" Said another girl coming over "I wanna try" She too slapped Deans ass

"Easy!" Suddenly every girl was out of their seat "Sam! Run!"

Sam slammed a 10 bill on the table and grabbed Dean as he pulled him out from the various hands trying to grab at his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, Im back. I've had a weekend in the middle of no where so i've had a lot of time to write, if you have any suggestion or just tell me what you would like to see happen of anything just lemme know. Thanks so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**Special thanks to my one of my best friends Hannah who gave me the idea for this entire story and this chapter XD**

* * *

Sam and Dean sped into the motel car park as they successfully lost Deans crowd of adoring, crazy stalkers. Dean, didn't even bother to park straight, instead he just swerved the car across two spaces and jumped out, Sam following closely behind. The boys ran around the side of the building, Sam's eyes focused on the floor, in full concentration to hide his uncontrollably new feelings for his brother.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean yelled in frustration causing Sam to look up. His mouth fell open at the site of more than twenty animals sitting outside their room, and only their room. There was everything from rabbits and mice to dogs and cats. Even birds were crowding the trees around their room, and all were staring at them, Dean more pricesly.

"What so I'm like freaking snow white now!" He huffed, but he was pissed off enough and a few animals weren't gonna get in his way for some time to think, or at least even breath. He took a step forward but Sam stuck out his hand in an attempt to stop him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dean" Sam said quietly looking wearily at the animals.

"Come on Sam, it's not like they're gonna attack us, I mean they love me apparently and well – you'll just have to use that geek boy charm of yours"

"I dunno Dean, they look kinda... angry"

"Dude, they're just animals" Dean said, turning around so he could talk to Sam as he walked backwards towards their motel room "It's not like they're gonna- Aaaah!" Dean Screamed as a cat jumped from the tree and landed on his shoulder, Sam ran over, trying to pull the cat off Deans head but another cat pounced onto his back.

"Sam!!" Dean yelled, pulling the cat off his back and throwing it at the building whilst Sam yanked the one off his head and threw it into a nearby tree. "Sam, open the damn door!"

Sam ran and fumbled with the keys but accidentally dropped them, a bird swooped down and picked them up.

"Crap!" He legged it after the bird waving his arms in the air trying to catch it. Dean was now having to deal with two dogs humping his legs, a raccoon on his head, cats clawing his arms and mice running in out of his clothes, tickling him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean kicked the dogs off his legs sending them flying in to the car park. He wrenched the raccoon of his head, only to have another one jump in its place. Still shouting curses at the animal he searched for Sam. He looked over to the distance to see his brother comically running around the parking lot, jumping up and down trying to catch the damn bird. This was not his day. Dean went to run over to Sam but got tripped up by a fox, he let out a yelp as he landed face first onto the floor. The animals attacked and pounced on him.

"Sam! Sam, get your ass back here!" Dean screamed, his words slightly muffled by the fur of the animals.

"I'm trying Dean! The birds got the keys!" Sam called back

"Go to-" Dean tried, but now he felt like he was being humped to death.

"What? Dean?!"

"Reception!"

"Ohh! Yeah, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Hurry!"

Dean carried on fighting against the animals with not much luck. He was about to give up when Sam came rushing back.

"I got them! I got the keys!"

"Bout freaking time!"

"Sorry Dean, but the bird -"

"Open the damn door!"

"Oh right, sorry!" Sam slotted the keys into the lock and opened the door up. He helped Dean to his feet, kicking the animals off his brothers body sending them left and right until his brother legs were free and he was able to carry him into the motel room. Once they were in the room Sam dropped Dean on the floor and slammed the door shut, locking it twice.

"Grab the drawers!" Sam ordered Dean whilst he tried to stop the door from getting broken down by the vicious, love struck animals. His brother went to the side of the drawers that were on the left side of the room and tensed his muscles as he began pushing it forwards so it could be used as some sort of blockade. The drawers were soon in place. Both boys fell onto the floor in exhaustion and panted heavily.

"You been working out?" Sam said looking down at his brother's sweaty t-shirt that was clinging to his abs.

"Oh god.." Dean moaned as he lent his head against the wall.

"Sorry, just slipped out..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Does this damn witch want me to get killed by the vicious stalkers or does she want me to blow my brains out!"

"Don't worry, Bobby will be here soon..."

"Yeah, lets just hope he gets here in time... I'm gonna go take a shower, freaking animals!" Dean huffed, looking at his stained clothes. "Great, Just great!"

Whilst Dean was in the shower, the flood of emotions came back to Sam and he could no longer fight it. He looked out the window, a huge smile stretched on his face as he imagined his plan coming to life. Dean was going to love him the most!

All the animals had now disappeared so Sam slipped out of the door in order to buy the products he needed for his genius plan.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you can spare a few mintues to let me know what you think, even if you think i just waster your time id love to hear it, so i can improve in any ways.**

**cheers xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I dont know if this story is slowly dying but i hope not lol, it's kinda reaching the end I'd say about 2 more chapters, but please keep on reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks all XXX**

**(Reviews much love)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Those son of a bitches nearly freaking clawed me to death" Dean moaned as he dried his hair with a towel and pulled on his pants and T-shirt. "Better get the alcohol Sammy, don't know where those filthy creatures have been and I ain't getting no stupid infection coz of some stupid, horny, fur balls" Dean opened the bathroom door to a scene that made his mouth fall open.

"Sonuva- Sam!" Dean walked passed the bed that was covered in rose petals and framed with cheap, scented candles. "Sam!!" He walked further and opened their bed room door to see a trail of rose petals leading into the kitchen with the sound of soft, romantic music playing in the background. "Sammy!! Get your ass out here!" Dean opened up the door to see a range of all the different burgers you could dream off and all the different take outs possible, accompanied with multiple bottles of Deans favourite beer.

"Surprise!" Said Sam innocently, smiling a satisfied smile at Deans reaction. His brothers mouth was wide open.

"This-" Dean stuttered, gob smacked "Well, this is magnificent!"

"Glad you like it, here, take a seat"

"Wait, first turn that soppy music off and this may possibly be the greatest moment of my life"

"Sorry, don't know what I was thinking" Sam nervously laughed as he walked into the main room and switched off the music "How about some Metallica?" Sam asked but the start of 'Whiskey in the jar' was already being blasted out of the stereo.

"Burgers, beers and Metallica. That witch should plague me more often Sammy" Sam just blushed as he took his own seat at the table. Dean was already digging into the greasy food, which equaled heaven to him. His eyes rolled in his head as he let out a noise that indicated how good the burger was. Man, Sam could sure be a pain in the ass but this was really something.

"Wait, your not only doing this because you've suddenly got the hots for me?"

"What! No! No, I just think you've had a rough day and I think you deserve it"

"Well, I don't believe you for a second but what the hell do I care, this is awesome man. Compliments to the chef."

"I love you,Dean" Sam said quickly, then he clasped his hands over his mouth. "Oh god, sorry, it just – I"

"Dude, I'm eating"

"Yeah, sure...how can you look so hot when you take big bites like that" Sam looked shocked again "Er.. sorry.. I didn't"

"Maybe you should go eat in the bedroom Sam, before I end up actually being put off my food"

"Yeah, good idea" Sam said as he put some of the healthier food onto his plate and walked to the door.

"Turn the music up on your way out"

"Okay Babe – I mean Dean!" Sam stuttered. His brother just gave him a serious stare. "I'm gonna go now"

"Wise decision." Dean sighed as he looked down at his cheese burger then at the clock, when the hell was Bobby gonna get here. His eyes trailed back to the little piece of heaven held in his hands, at least he had a good way to kill some time.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been two hours and Bobby still wasn't there and time was running out. Dean got up from the table and went to check on Sam. He crept over to their bedroom to see his brother sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean dared to ask as he went to sit on his own bed, facing his younger brother.

"You don't love me Dean..."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Dean sighed, throwing his hands down on to his knees.

"No, Dean! I'm not kidding! Stop thinking this is all a joke, everything has to be a joke to you doesn't it. You don't care about me! You've never cared about me! I love you Dean and you just treat me like crap, and I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Well for one, Shut your pie hole Sam and two, I've always cared about you, you know that. Now, Bobby will be here soon and I don't want to have to be saving your ass when we take down this bitch because your being too much of a pansy, now get your self together else I'm leaving you behind."

"Yeah well, whatever Dean. I'm going out!" Sam huffed as he stood up and stomped over to the door.

"Where? There's no where _to_ go"

"I dunno, a bar I guess!"

"At 5 in the afternoon?"

"Well what do you care, it's just a joke to you after all" And with that Sam stepped out of the room and then the sound of the front door slamming shortly followed.

"Geez, who voluntarily lives like this" Dean said to himself, shuddering at the thought of marriage. "Bobby, where the hell are you?"

"Bobby! Where are you?"

"_Dean?"_

"No, Angelina Jolie! Yeah, Bobby it's Dean"

"_Don't snap at me, boy"_

"Well, where the hell are you?"

"_Keep your knickers on, I'm on my way"_

"On your way? You were suppose to be here like an hour ago!"

"_I said, I could be there in two hours if I speeded"_

"Well why the hell aren't you speeding Bobby! Things are getting worse here, I was nearly violated by a bunch of furry nut jobs!"

"_Well, I'm on my way, sorry if I got a little held up but I'll be there soon, just keep an eye out for yourselves"_

"How soon?"

"_'bout half an hour is probably the best I can do"_

"Well step on it Bobby else I'm gonna end up someones bitch."

**Hell yes...**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his cell calling Sam for the tenth time. It had been an hour and Bobby was still not here and neither was Sam.

"Come on Sammy, pick up" He sighed as it went to voice mail...again! Then he heard the front door slam. "Sam?"

"Er.. hey Dean..." Sams voice was strained, Dean walked back in to the lounge to see his brothers whole body force being used against the door where the sounds of screaming and scratching could be heard from outside.

"What now?!" Dean said as he pushed the drawer back in to its place. "Sam!"

"Sorry Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... it just kinda happened.." Sam wearily watched Dean as he looked out the window to see a crowd of girls screaming at their motel room and scratching the door.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?!"

"I.. I didn't mean to"

"Mean to do what?"

"Well, I went to a bar and er.. well everyone was talking about you and, and I got...jealous..so.."

"Sam, what did you do?"

"Er I kinda started talking about how I was staying with you and-"

"You told them where we're staying?!"

"I didn't mean to Dean, it just... happened"

"Oh great, why don't you just put a freaking gun to my head!" Dean looked out of the window and the site nearly gave him a heart attack "Son of a bitch! They're touching my car!"

"What?" Sam looked out of the window to see more than ten girls surrounding the Impala, some sitting on the bonnet, others on the roof and some just wanting to touch it.

"Sam, they're touching my car. My. Car!" Dean screamed, taking deep breaths "They're gonna ruin the paint work! Look, they're on the bonnet!"

"Dean, just calm down. We've leaned on that bonnet loads of times-"

"Yeah, but we weren't sitting on it! And we were fully dressed!" Dean shuddered "Well that's something I never thought I'd say." Dean looked back out of the window to see the girls getting out their lipsticks and writing love notes on the car "They did just not-sonuvabitch!" Dean went over to the drawers and starting pushing them back to the left side of the room.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?!" Sam said, standing in front of the door.

"They're ruining my baby! I'm not just gonna sit in here while they wreck her!"

"Dean, it's just a car"

"Just a car?! Just a car?! Sam-"

"Dean, look, calm down. If you go out there they're gonna eat you alive"

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk"

"Dean-" Sam tried to reason with his brother but he was already out of the door.

A symphony of screams rang out as Dean stepped out of the comfort of their motel room. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The girls came running at Dean and were willing to take him down in a heartbeat. Dean was torn on weather to run back into the motel room but...his car...

"Get the hell away from my car!"

"Or what?" Said a pretty blond.

"You'll punish us?" asked an old granny.

"Ew.. no... just leave my car alone!"

"Or what? You'll spank us"

"How about a Columbian neck tie?"

"Ooh, kinky" Said another girl "Girls!" She ordered and before Dean could react, they pounced on him and forced him against the wall, attacking him with kisses, which he usually wouldn't mind if all the girls were under thirty but this wasn't the case and the whole experiences was just gross.

"Dean!" Sam was at his brothers aid in no time "Get your filthy hands of him skank!"

"Who's this?" The girl closest to Dean screamed "Were you planning on telling me about him! How long has this been going on for! Does our love mean nothing to you?!" All the girls were suddenly screaming accusations and insults at Dean, raising their sudden whip like hands as they slapped him hard, even Sam received a few. The girls had now piled on the two brothers and there was no way they could get free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, so this is it, the final chapter XD Hope i didn't disappoint anyone with the ending...**

**Well its been a fun first fanfic, thanks for all the reviews and shiz, i just started writing my second one, which isn't a funny one, so it's harder to write lol. Thanks for all. Here it is XD**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Who's this?" The girl closest to Dean screamed "Were you planning on telling me about him! How long has this been going on for! Does our love mean nothing to you?!" All the girls were suddenly screaming accusations and insults at Dean, raising their sudden whip like hands as they slapped him hard, even Sam received a few. The girls had now piled on the two brothers and there was no way they could get free._

* * *

"Boys! Get in!" Bobby's voice rang out as his truck skidded into the parking lot. Sam and Dean managed to get free and dived into the back of Bobby's car. The car screeched into gear as he sped out of the crowd of violent, heart broken babes.

"Good timing Bobby" Sam said whilst he adjusted him self into a sitting position.

"What were you waiting round the corner so you could save us last minute like in the freaking movies Bobby. How long does it take you to freaking get here!" Dean pissed, whilst Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Want me to chuck you on to the side of the road boy?" Bobby warned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No!" Sam said quickly, throwing his arms out to hold on to Dean.

"Dude!" Dean jumped back and hit his head on the window. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry Dean..." Sam looked down at the floor.

"Bobby, you got a hex bag for Sam?"

"Won't do much good"

"What? I thought you said that it might work"

"Why the hell do you think I was so late getting here? I was calling every hunter I know thats had a run in with a Subsue to save your doomed ass"

"Sorry Bobby, just been a rough day"

"A rough day?" Sam's tone had changed into a very pissed off one "I cooked you breakfast! And then I got you all that crappy fast food for you and all you can say is it's been a rough day!"

"Sammy, shut up"

"No, I think you need to listen to me for once and I'm sick of taking your orders. All I get is-"

"Bobby! Any help here before Sam bitch slaps me"

"Oh, what so you only want to talk to Bobby now, is that it?"

"Sam, quit your moaning or we're gonna leave you in the car" Bobby threatened.

"He's gonna be left in the car anyway, we still gotta find that damn witch"

"Do I look like an idiot Dean? I managed to track her down before I got here"

"You did?"

"Old warehouse, just outta town."

"What are we going there now?"

"Unless you wanna be 6ft under"

"You got spare flare guns?" Bobby just answered by looking at Dean as if he was an idiot "Right, 'course you do." The truck sped along the road as the sun set and darkness fell. The rusty, old truck rumbled as it slowed down when a creepy, abandoned warehouse came into view. Bobby shut off the engine and got out the truck, Sam and Dean following. He opened up the trunk of his car and handed the brothers the weapons they needed to take the Subsue down.

"Huh, hardly the blair witch project" Dean said looking up at the building "Sure the bitch is in there?"

"Yep"

"Thank god for that, let's go" Dean pulled out the gun in front of him and was about to walk ahead when Bobby stopped him. "What?"

"Remember, no smart talking. Shoot first-"

"Ask questions later. Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll protect you" Sam said, gently putting his hand on Deans shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"On second thoughts, maybe Sam should stay in the car"

"The more of us the better-" Bobby started.

"No, I don't want Sam trying to be the hero by taking a bullet or spell or what ever for me"

"But Dean!" Sam protested

"Nope, Lover boy must stay in the car" Sam continued to protest as Dean had to force him into the back of the car. Quickly locking the door as Sam banged against the window.

"Now we can go" Dean walked with Bobby close to his side.

The big warehouse doors creaked open as the two men carefully stepped in, searching for the witch. There were two floors and a lot of boxes, which unfortunately for Bobby and Dean meant a lot of hiding place. Dean was about to open his mouth to call out a smart ass comment but Bobby managed to get him to shut his trap by smacking Deans head.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You trying to get us both killed" Bobby hissed back.

"Don't I usually come find you?" A female voice sung out, from behind one of the boxes the stunning, slutty witch stepped out. Without hesitation Dean held up us his gun and shot at the witch, but she quickly teleported to the other side of the room and let out a cruel cackle.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted in frustration. Bobby ran to one side of the room as Dean circled again trying to find the whore.

"Whats the matter Dean?" Her voice rung out "Down with love?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You see, in fact you did me a favour" Dean smirked, hiding behind a stained, wooden box that her liquid voice had led him to.

"What?!" She shouted stepping out in anger and confusion of Deans words. He jumped out and was about to fire a shot when she pinned him against the wall.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, his whole body in agony caused by the force being held against him. He heard Bobby's foot steps as he appeared behind the bitch but before he could even pull out his gun he was sent flying across the room.

"I'm going to enjoy this" The Subsue grinned, walking closer to the helpless Dean with her arm still outstretched "I have a feeling your heart is going to be juicy and ripping it out from your chest will be just as sweet. You didn't really think you could out smart me, could you? Poor, stupid, pathetic-" A loud gun shot went off and a blinding light filled the room, the witch was now alight, screaming on the floor. A blast of purple light shone out from her figure and then she was gone.

"Dean, you okay?!" Sam said, running over to his brother, whilst putting the flare gun back into his pocket.

"Oh, I've never been so happy to see you" Dean smiled, letting Sam help him to his feet."Wait, how do you feel?"

"Er, if you mean I can think about something other than you, then I feel fine"

"Oh thank god for that, now you can go back to hiding your feelings about me" Dean grinned.

"Are you two quite done?" Bobby called, rubbing a bruise on his face as he joined the brothers.

"Sorry Bobby" Sam said "The Subsues taken care off"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, do you still wanna wine and dine with your brother?"

"Nope. Nothing.."

"Wait, how did you get out of the car?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

"Er... I kinda.. lock picked the door. Sorry Bobby."

"Ah, don't worry about, as long as you two boys have learned your lesson."

"You can say that again" Dean sighed

"Lets get out of here before you boys nearly get your selves killed again"

"Amen to that" Dean picked up his flare gun and followed Sam out of the dark warehouse.

"Aw baby, what did they do to you?" Dean said softly as he looked at the state of his car. The whole vehicle was covered in lipstick love notes and kisses. "I'm sorry I left you to those rabid chics"

"Do you want some time alone or .." Sam joked. Bobby had dropped off the brothers back at their motel, which was now woman and animal free. Dean was stroking the hood of his car.

"No, your cleaning it" Dean said seriously

"What?! No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, for driving me crazy all day"

"You were the one who got cursed!"

"Strap your speedo's on Sammy, that was your life long dream yesterday, after all"

"Dean!"

"Hey, I need to rest due to my overwhelming emotional trauma"

"I can't believe your already joking about this. I'm not-" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Ah ah ah ah, I'm the oldest and I say your cleaning the car"

"What if I scratch it" Sam teased

"It would be the last thing you'd do"

"Okay, how about rock, paper, scissors" Sam smiled, a light bulb that was blind to Deans eyes was hovering above Sam's head.

"Deal" The boys set out their hands out and banged them against their palms three times.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted. Closing his scissor shaped hands as he went to grab the bucket and sponge from the kitchen. Sam laughed and followed his predictable brother in. This had been one hell of a hunt.

**The End XD**


End file.
